world_of_cataclysmfandomcom-20200213-history
Sakibure Tales: A Thunderstorm is Brewing
:::::: {BGM: Meeting } A dark cave with only 9 lit altars stood quietly, 8 with 1 in the center. Upon each Altar was a figure. In the central altar stood a cool and collected individual with snowy white hair and piercing red eyes. "The time is approaching." He spoke with a smooth voice, one would know he has experience with speech. The first altar before him stood a young man with green hair and an air of discipline about him. "This next mission sounds like a hell of a time, I can't wait to get my blood pumping!" His enthusiasm made a smile appear from his lips, even if it was one born of a violent nature. The altar to his right stood a pink-haired woman with a veil over her eyes. She was holding her palm open with a ladybug resting in her hand. "The information I have gathered is quite fascinating. The Village will be unguarded in light of the festival that is to take place." He monotone voice was clear but hard to determine any sort of emotion coming from it. To her right stood an older gentleman, clearly from the Hyuga clan on account of his Byakugan in his eyes. His expression was stern. "There was no need to be so brutal in that last attack. I could have done it quite cleaner and without any...carelessness. Kakushi, you shouldn't be so impulsive while we are trying not to be discovered." His voice was honest but aged. The one he spoke of named Kakushi was the one next to him on his right. Kakushi scoffed and bared a shark-toothed grin scratching his head. "Yeah, yeah, old man. I just don't like waiting til' I get old like you for you to do somethin' ya know?" On his right was a young girl at the age of 14. She had wild orange hair and bright green eyes. She laughed at Kakushi's comment. "Yeah Meiyo, if you were younger, maybe you could get things done a lot faster! We deal with the messy business, so just let us do our job okay?" To the right of her was a very strange looking man with strange blue tattoos on his bald head. His muscles were well defined and his sleeves orn off at the shoulders. "What matters is the plan is now ready to continue, it shouldn't matter how we did it if they aren't strong enough to deal with us." His strong voice was riddled with a small hint of defiance. On his right was a smiling man who seemed to have a lazy slouch in his standing. His smile was wide and his eyes were pale shades of orange while his hair, a pale shade of green. "Yeah, Lord Jashin has given us a great bounty so we should celebrate, or not. But I'm gonna celebrate for damn sure!" He chuckled with obvious signs of bloodlust. The last one in the circle between him and the first altar before the Central Altar stands a blue-haired gruff man with a black goatee. "Whatever, let's get on with the next mission, the reason we did that little excursion in the first place." His part in this was rather new but he still spoke like a veteran.